


holding your ground

by redskiez



Category: Naruto
Genre: But there is a little plot, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: It started out like how it usually would, with the two of them bickering. Neither of them expected it. And if anyone asks, they’ve both silently agreed to either say that they don’t know how or deny it completely.





	holding your ground

It started out like how it usually would, with the two of them bickering. As it should go, Deidara would shout at Tobi while Tobi would waltz around mimicking what Deidara is shouting. Deidara would dig into his pouch of clay and toss an explosive at Tobi and detonate it, not once questioning if that could kill his partner.

In fact, Deidara doesn’t give a shit if he kills Tobi because that’s all he wanted since the beginning of the bickering. Tobi could almost hear it in his mind, how Hidan would mock them and say that they’re arguing like an old married couple.

Both of them aren’t dumb. People like to let their mouths run and pass on rumor after rumor, gossip dripping from tongue to ear like it’s honey.

They know about those damn rumors about how Akatsuki members fuck each other because no women would want to mess with freaks like them, no matter how many coins they wave in their faces.

Obito doesn’t give a shit. Deidara, clearly, does. That’s why he’s always so antsy around him. That’s why pushing the fiery man's buttons is always so interesting for Obito and he wants to know what triggers this and what activates that.

What can he say to make Deidara blow him up? What can he do to make Deidara use physical assault instead? What can he suggest to make Deidara use ninjutsu that _doesn’t_ involve his art?

He’s tried so many things and they’ve given him so many different reactions. So he began to mix it up. Would that make Deidara kick him in the face _and_ blow him up?

But of course, you don’t mess around with another human being without some sort of repercussion.

Obito pushes him up against the corner of the wall and leans heavily against one arm, resting his head against it. He pokes at Deidara’s scope, much to his partner’s annoyance, and questions aloud if it even works. He says a lot of things, going off about how an Uchiha’s genjutsu isn’t that easy to see through. Something about it being superior, something about it being a gift.

Bringing up Itachi’s genius always, _always_ , does the trick.

Obito didn’t see it coming. He should have, but he didn’t. His mind too preoccupied with getting on every single nerve Deidara can possibly have.

By the time he feels Deidara’s heel on his, it’s too late.

He feels Deidara tense his leg and hooks backward, making him lose balance. He moves to take a step backward but Deidara’s one step faster, reaching up and pushes against Tobi’s chest since that’s the highest his forearms would go.

Obito topples over onto his back and he hits the back of his head. The impact knocks the breath out of his lungs and his vision goes hazy. Deidara takes advantage of him being incapacitated and climbs on top, pinning him down to the ground.

He presses his forearm against his throat and pushes his head back, shifting his hips to ensure that Tobi would not be able to move his torso around too much to try and throw Deidara over.

“You son of a bitch, hm,” Deidara grunts through his teeth, his other arm reaching for his clay pouch. “You’re going to pay for saying that.”

Obito puffs out a laugh, too dizzy to form a coherent sentence. His arms wave uselessly by his sides but he soon realizes that Deidara is too busy trying to mold clay to remember he forgot to pin his arms down.

A big mistake on Deidara’s part.

He takes advantage of the lapse in memory and quickly sobers up. He takes hold of Deidara’s sides and uses brute strength to toss the other man over. He’s not gentle with it at all, he wants Deidara to be breathless.

He quickly climbs on top and pulls his leg up to pin his knee into Deidara’s abdomen. “What’s senpai going to do?” Tobi mocks. He grabs both of Deidara’s arms and pins it on top of his head. He shifts his grip to one hand and holds both of his wrists.

“Blow me up?” Tobi says, getting in close to Deidara’s scowling face. The back of his head is throbbing dully, but he pushes the feeling aside and matches Deidara’s expression, even though the gesture would go unnoticed.

Deidara bites back an insult and opts to spit on Tobi’s mask instead, chest rising up and down rapidly as he struggles to take in a deep breath. Obito doesn’t jerk back, partly because of the mask’s protection but mostly due to his disinterest in letting Deidara get the drop on him again.

“Senpai can’t do anything without his hands, can he?” Tobi mocks once more, reaching down with his free hand to unclasp Deidara’s utility belt, tossing the two bags of clay as far away as the room would allow.

There might be clay remaining in Deidara’s hand mouths now, but there’s no real threat in it when the owner is all dazed underneath him.

Between heavy breaths, Obito suddenly becomes hyper-aware of their closeness. He shakes the realization off and tries to maintain his air of seriousness.

Deidara begins to wriggle beneath him. He tries to push him down but Deidara’s hiss stops him in his tracks. It doesn’t sound like a regular hiss someone would throw in a fit of anger.

Confused, Obito ceases his movements and stares at Deidara, watching him closely. “What’s your game, Deidara?” Obito growls, couldn’t be more than a rumble in his throat, but with their close proximity, there is no doubt that Deidara hears him.

“Fuck you,” Deidara grunts out, but he continues to wriggle. He manages to lean his head forward and then he does something Obito would never imagine.

He licks Tobi’s mask.

“What the fuck—” Obito sputters, letting go of Deidara’s wrists in shock. He shifts his knee off Deidara’s torso and grasps his mask, staring down at his partner, eye narrowing.

And so it begins.

Neither of them expected it. And if anyone asks, they’ve both silently agreed to either say that they don’t know how or deny it completely. Depends on whether or not the person has evidence first.

But right now, it’s on neither man’s minds.

Deidara uses his now-free hands to grasp at Tobi’s mask, pushing his hand away and managing to force the orange mask upward. It reveals his lips and Deidara wastes no time on mashing his lips against Tobi’s, frantically moving them as though he’s been starved of it for years.

It is only then that Obito realizes that Deidara isn’t so much as wriggling away as he’s trying to cant his hips upward.

Too shocked to even deny it, Obito allows Deidara to pathetically kiss him and his hands unconsciously begin to move downward, sliding down Deidara’s sides and reaching his legs. He grips his thighs and pulls them apart, eyebrows furrowing when he hears Deidara _moan_.

What the fuck? What the _fuck_? He shouldn’t be doing this.

He ignores the logical voice in his brain and continues to let his hands trail, this time climbing up between Deidara’s thighs.

They haven’t really discussed this, but it seems like Deidara isn’t complaining. He keeps going.

All conscious thought leaves Obito’s mind and he moves in, slotting his knees against Deidara’s thighs to keep his legs open, using both of his hands to undo Deidara’s pants.

Deidara’s body language encourages him to keep going. He helpfully lifts his hips to allow Tobi to pull down his pants right to his ankles. After some frantic kicking, Deidara manages to unhook one of his pant legs from his foot which allows Tobi to peel off his underwear as well.

With the amount of coordination between them, one would think that they’re seasoned warriors.

Or have dreamed of this for quite some time.

Neither of them will be willing to give you an answer.

Tobi jerks his head away from Deidara’s lips and — in an effort to keep eye contact to the ultimate minimum — moves toward his exposed neck, already biting down on the flesh. He busies himself with the task of bruising the skin, while his hands work expertly to wrap around Deidara’s cock, stroking it firmly once, then twice.

It gets him the reaction he didn’t know that he wants and he continues down, giving his erection one final squeeze before pressing a thumb against Deidara’s entrance.

Deidara’s head audibly thumps back against the floor and Obito wants to make a clever comment about how he’s not making a sarcastic jeer, but he’s lost his voice as well. Something thick sits in his throat. Lust settles painfully in his groin.

He removes his thumb and takes off his glove. He snakes his hand up and shoves two fingers past Deidara’s lips.

Deidara doesn’t complain and sucks the two fingers into his mouth, expertly lapping at them while his own hands grip Tobi’s shirt, his hand-mouths biting at the fabric.

Once Obito deems his fingers thoroughly slicked, he pulls them out of Deidara’s mouth with an obscene pop and quickly presses one of them against his entrance once more. Without skipping a beat, he pushes that finger in to the first knuckle and begins pumping.

He doesn’t think. He doesn’t want to think. There’s too much going on and Obito isn’t sure if he would be able to handle it if he allows himself to process a single second of the scene unfolding before his eyes.

He can’t believe that it’s his own hand doing this. He allows his instincts to take over and he forces his conscious mind to take the backseat.

He struggles a bit with adding his second finger but when he manages to do it, he begins to spread them around, twisting his wrist so that his palm faces skyward and his mind tells him that he should wiggle his fingers. Obito knows that this is advice from when he visited a brothel a few years back and he doesn’t know if this works on a man.

He does, however, give it a shot. He could feel the way the fleshy insides shift around his fingers and he explores further, spreading them here and there and hoping to brush past something.

Deidara makes a sound right next to his ear. It sounds almost heavenly. A sound that he doesn’t know any human being could genuinely make. Obito feels confused at how he should feel about it but he ignores it for the moment and continues his goal to prepare Deidara.

He doesn’t miss the subtle way Deidara cants his hips down to meet his thrusts.

He pulls his fingers out and digs down to grab his zipper. He makes his movements quick and pulls out his dick, giving it a few strokes in order to relieve himself from the pressure that he’s been ignoring.

Obito pulls away from Deidara’s neck in order to give himself a better view. He couldn’t see that well, considering the mask is on the way, but from the struggling, it’s shifted to the side so he could make out some hazy shapes.

That’s enough for him.

He positions himself and, ignoring every single protest his conscious mind offers him, pushes into Deidara’s tight heat.

He grits his teeth at the sheer tightness of Deidara. Obito pulls Deidara’s legs wider and knocks his feet from their purchase on the ground in order to get a better grip. He bullies his way in eventually and he makes a mistake of looking up.

Deidara’s head is still tossed back but this time he’s straining from having to accept Tobi into his body. The tendons of his neck strain against the skin and he could see every single one of them clearly. Deidara’s lower lip is tucked under his teeth and he’s making tiny little noises in his throat.

Obito wishes he was drunk. He really does. He wishes there is something else to blame this on, something that is along the lines of it being beyond his control. He wishes to just experience and not be responsible.

It’s just a shame that he’s utterly and completely sober.

He leans forward and completely sheaths himself inside Deidara. He grips Deidara’s chin and leans down, smashing their lips together.

It’s more of a clash between teeth than it is a kiss, but Obito doesn’t care. He just wants a distraction — and based on the way Deidara’s thighs are trembling, he needs one too.

He’s probably hurting him, Obito finds himself thinking, even though he doesn’t want to think about it. He pushes the thought far away, he does move his free hand to grip Deidara’s dick, giving it a few pumps to further provide a distraction.

Deidara seems to appreciate it. He breathes heavily through his nose and breaks the barbaric kiss, burying his face once more into Deidara’s neck.

It’s hell to stay inside him without moving, but he holds onto a final shred of humanity and waits for Deidara’s signal to move.

It isn’t a while later that he feels the subtle shifting of Deidara’s hips, the way he’s twirling it just ever so slightly. He takes it as his signal and begins. At first, he pulls out only a little before pushing back in, his hand still wrapped around Deidara’s prick.

He absentmindedly gives it a few strokes and rubs his thumb against the head before he remembers that he shouldn’t do this. He _shouldn’t_ care, he reminds himself firmly. He might as well treat this as though he is drunk.

Obito lets go of Deidara and return his hands to gripping his hips, shifting his stance and picking up his pace. They’re no longer kissing — or rather, smashing their mouths together — too distracted to even do that. They simply breathe each other’s air, taking in every little noise that might happen to slip past their lips.

Obito thinks that he shouldn’t be this content with his position, but he can’t bring himself to move away. So, he averts his gaze to Deidara’s throat and wills himself to ignore everything other than the feeling of the tight grip on his dick.

He breathes out harshly as he shifts once more, trying to get himself in deeper. He could hear Deidara make a little sound in response to his action and winces as well. The moisture from Deidara’s saliva has dried up. He finally leans back but firmly keeps his gaze away from Deidara’s face, pulling out halfway. He gathers saliva in his mouth and spits. It lands on its mark and he reaches down to coat the exposed part of his penis with new slickness before pushing back in.

Obito hurries back to his previous position and resumes his thrusts.

For a while, there’s just the sound of two bodies moving against each other and whatever noises that Deidara makes.

As the room fills with nothing but the dull slapping noises as the fabric of his pants meet Deidara’s bare ass cheeks with every thrust, Obito could feel a coil tightening within him each time he re-enters Deidara, tensing with the desire to experience it once more.

He hastens his movements and makes sure to put his back into it, pointedly ignoring the way his strength causes Deidara to rock with each thrust. Obito could feel the way Deidara pushes back against him, meeting him every single time. His hands are back to grappling onto the expansion of Obito’s back, gripping his shirt and his mouths biting down on whatever they could reach. There are practically harsh bites and Obito has half the mind to think it’s Deidara’s way of getting back at him.

Obito bites back every single noise that climbs up his throat, trying not to sound like he’s utterly enjoying this as he savors the unbelievable tightness and warmth of Deidara. Every time he pulls out to get ready to thrust back in, Deidara clings onto him and the drag is utterly delicious. It sends sparks up Obito’s spine and every hair on his body stands as his pores expand.

It is the most heavenly feeling and he yearns, every time, to feel it again. So he does.

His body feels strange to him. It’s hypersensitive and he could feel everything in the room. Obito could feel the slightly chilled air as autumn leaves and winter prepares to step in. He could feel the harsh rub of fabric as Deidara’s body moves against his. He could feel the uncomfortable embrace of his underwear around his balls and he could feel the painful dig of zippers, let it be his pant zipper, or his and Deidara’s cloak zipper.

He could feel the moist, heated breath Deidara exhales every time he pulls out. He could feel the intake and squeak he lets out every time he pushes in. He could feel the quickening heartbeat in his own chest and he could feel the frantic touches Deidara gives him. He could feel Deidara’s prick rubbing up against his stomach with each thrust.

He could feel the way Deidara’s skin is already so damp and clammy, the way he trembles every time he strains. Obito could feel the way his own skin feels sticky, clinging to his clothes. He feels the way Deidara presses his entire torso up against him, rubbing with only the vigor of a desperate man.

A bead of sweat rolls down from his forehead and gathers at his chin. Instead of falling, it clings to Deidara’s neck when Obito brushes up against the skin, where it is absorbed a moment later.

He doesn’t know how Deidara feels about the entire thing, but he knows that he’s enjoying much more than he thought he would. Everything sends electric tingles throughout his body that only settles heavily in his groin, spreading hotly around his sex.

He growls in his throat as he feels he is near.

Obito then hears Deidara make a string of noises and he moves almost violently underneath him, crying out annoyingly loud beside Obito’s ear. His bucking is preventing Obito from driving into him as smoothly as before, so he grips his hips even harder and forces them to the ground to ensure he could finish.

He doesn’t even realize what’s happened until Deidara tightens even more around him and it becomes harder to even pull out. He lets out a guttural sound and continues to force his way into Deidara, the vice-like grip sending him over the edge, the winding coil in his stomach finally snapping.

It doesn’t matter if Deidara’s seed has sullied their clothes because when he’s deeper than he’s ever been, his balls tighten and his cock pulses and pumps out seed frantically, filling Deidara. The strength of his release shocks Obito as he continues to groan, deciding to just bury his face in Deidara’s neck and listen to his sounds.

With each beat of his heart, a little dribble of semen leaks out of his slit until he has nothing more to give. The final waves of his orgasm wash over him and his entire body thrums with it. Obito breathes heavily, panting out his mouth like a dog.

Deidara twitches once beneath him and Obito remembers himself. He grunts and bites down on the flesh in front of his mouth for one last time, just to make sure there’s a mark, and relents.

Obito slips out of him with the aid of a disgusting mix of fluids and he sits back on his heel, still struggling to catch his breath. His eyebrows furrow as he takes in everything, his body sore in the most delightful way.

Deidara is sprawled in front of him, legs hanging open, obscenely wide. He does not think about how he used to be between those smooth, silky legs.

He swallows thickly. Deidara may be looking away from him, head lolled to the side and his eyes half-lidded, but he knows that he’s thinking the same things he is.

What they just did…

It doesn’t matter if Deidara carries the expression of a man sated from a thousand year’s thirst.

Obito is utterly horrified with himself.

Grabbing the closest fabric around him, which happen to be one of Deidara’s leg warmers, he cleans up the mess that coats him and tucks himself back into his pants. He hesitates for a moment before doing the same for Deidara, getting rid of most of the seed that settles on his stomach. There is nothing he could do to get rid of the stains on both their cloaks.

He drops it when he’s done, thinking through on what he should do next. Obito takes a deep breath and looks away, swallowing thickly.

When he looks back to Deidara, flushing slightly at the state his partner is in, he hesitantly opens his mouth, wanting to at least say something but he’s utterly speechless. There’s nothing he could do now. He bites the inside of his cheek and turns away once more.

He pushes his mask back into place and he doesn’t even look back as he leaves the room, the cabin door barely swinging shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, without a doubt, one of the hardest pieces of smut I have ever written. I'm not used to one night stands. The whole concept is utterly foreign to me.
> 
> It is also very hard to write on Evernote and then having to go over all the italics once I copy and paste the work here. I might have missed a few words, but I think I caught most of it. I doubt the missing italics affect the whole reading experience. Y'all are just here for the smut, aren't you?
> 
> Although this fic is stated as finished, I do have a few ideas that might continue this universe. Stay tuned.


End file.
